custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Derethi
Derethi was a Ta-Matoran who became a Toa of Fire and then a Turaga. He resides in New Tajun in the Cities of Spherus Universe. History Early Life Derethi was created by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna. There, he helped construct the Great Spirit Robot, containing the Matoran Universe. He was later placed inside the robot, although the exact position is unknown. Reformation of Spherus Magna When Makuta Teridax was killed by Mata Nui and Spherus Magna was reformed, Derethi migrated onto the planet's surface alongside most of his species. When construction of the five Capital Cities began, Derethi helped rebuild the old Water Tribe village of Tajun. This new enlarged version was aptly named New Tajun. Upon its completion, Derethi became one of its first inhabitants. Later, under unknown events, Derethi was selected to become a Toa and join the Twelfth United Toa Team, part of a rotating system in which every five years, the oldest United Toa Team would cycle out and give their powers to the next generation, and in which there would always be five active teams at a time. Each team would have one member from each of the five Capitals, and the largest of these, Matoro City, would have two representatives. Derethi was transformed, and met his five companions; Coprollex, a Toa of Stone, Mulian, a Toa of Plasma, Rereta, a Toa of Psionics, Niren, a Toa of Lightning, and Lethia, a Toa of Water. The team was sent on many missions, and was often successful. They became well known for the incredible teamwork and their complementary skills. Events of Mastery's End About twenty-five years later, they were told that they had one mission left to complete, and then it would be time for them to give their powers to a new generation of Toa, and become Turaga themselves. The team sadly accepted this, as they would greatly miss going on missions together. Their final mission was to stop a Vortixx named Hadrika from supplying many criminals throughout Spherus Magna with a large quantity of highly dangerous Xian firearms. The Vortixx had taken up refuge in a small town called Kahu Koro, which lay quite far away from any major city. Upon the team's arrival, they found the village heavily fortified and guarded by many Skakdi, Agori, and others. Unable to approach, the team set up camp some distance from the village while Derethi observed and composed a plan. Derethi explained how the guards on the wall rotated, and when they would have to move to avoid being seen. He discovered a well that connected to the lake that lay beside the village, and would lead them inside the walls. The plan was complicated, and it would take many hours to execute, but Derethi was sure it would be successful. Derethi was correct, and his plan allowed for all six Toa to get past the guarded walls and to the observatory tower, which held their target, undetected. The Toa managed to scale the tower without alerting any of the many guards within to their presence. They found Hadrika in conversation with an Agori and a strange masked figure. After these other two left, Derethi and his team confronted the Vortixx. She told them to find out about a group called the "Assassins' Guild," which the Agori had mentioned earlier, before Hadrika escaped by jumping out of a window. The Vortixx's escape was immediately followed by the arrival of a heavily armored being that Derethi and the others assumed was a mercenary of some sort. Coprollex, Derethi, Niren, and Lethia began to combat the newcomer, while Mulian and Rereta exited the tower to pursue Hadrika. Mulian and Rereta managed to catch and subdue the Vortixx, who had been injured when she escaped, and they returned to the tower to help their teammates. Not long after they returned, the group realized that their current strategy wasn't working. Coprollex suggested that the team form Kaita in order to increase their physical and elemental prowess. The others agreed, and the Toa concentrated on joining together. Derethi fused with Niren and Lethia, forming a being known as Riluya. The other three formed a Kaita named Tuhanar. Riluya and Tuhanar were slowly able to gain an advantage over their opponent before finally disarming him and pinning him to a wall using Tuhanar's control over the Element of Stone. Tuhanar used his Psionic abilities to enter the mind of the mercenary, whose name he discovered to be Extinguisher, in search of information on the Assassins' Guild Hadrika had mentioned. Before Tuhanar could find this information, however, Extinguisher killed himself by releasing a toxic fluid into his body. After these events, Derethi and his team waited for backup to arrive at the village. The rest of the team began to make their way to their respective cities, with Hadrika in tow. Derethi, however, remained at Kahu Koro for several days to oversee the beginning of the town's reconstruction. He then traveled back to his home city, New Tajun. Soon after he arrived, he gave up his Toa powers to a Matoran named Jeynah, having completed his duty as a member of one of the United Toa Teams. He proceeded to take his place within his city's governing council. Abilities and Traits As a Ta-Matoran, Derethi possessed, but was unable to access, the Element of Fire. After becoming a Toa, his powers were unlocked. When Derethi transformed into a Turaga, he lost the majority of these powers, but still retained some amount of control over Fire. Mask and Tools As a Toa, Derethi wore red and gray armor, and wielded a sword that channeled his Element of Fire. His Kanohi and its powers are yet unknown. Personality Derethi's main strength is his ability to think critically and compose complex plans. He is often able to account for most possible problems that could plausibly arise, and uses this capability to give his team a major tactical advantage while on missions. He was also able to use a similar process while in physical combat, with his well practiced patterns of attack making up for his rather low amount of physical strength. Appearances *''Mastery's End'' - First Appearance Category:Toa Category:Toa of Fire Category:Fire Category:Ta-Matoran